Frozen Guardian
by AuroraFox
Summary: After hurting her sister on accident and fearing her powers, young Elsa has one day of fun to keep in her heart to help let go of her fears. And it's all thanks to a certain boy with powers just like her… A fluffy Child!Elsa and Jack Frost meeting and playdate oneshot.


Reading one of her old fairytale books for what felt like the millionth time, Elsa felt just dreadfully lonely. It was bad enough that she felt locked away in here, but her sister would come by her room and ask if she wanted to build a snowman together. Unknown to her sister, that's what caused this divide in the first place and she couldn't risk losing control again.

With nothing more to do, it was probably best to take a small nap to pass the day away…

…

…

…

**_THUD!_**

The noise stirred Elsa from her light stage of sleep as she turned to the window. What she saw made her gasp with fright and hide under her covers. Sitting on the windowsill was a tall and strange boy with messy snow white hair, a crooked wooden staff, and a brown ragged outfit with a large poncho over his shoulders to keep him warm. Oddly enough, he didn't have any shoes. At least, it didn't look like he had any shoes…

Just how in the world did he get there?! The castle was too slick to climb during the winter and there were guards everywhere…

The mysterious boy sighed, leaving a breath of cold air, with which he formed a rather large solid snowflake and started twirling it between his fingers.

So he had powers like her…?

Maybe, if she asked nicely, he could help her with her powers and teach her how to control them… Carefully, she slid down the side of her bed and slowly went toward the window, really nervous. The boy looked very familiar, like a character out of her books… With a rather shaky hand, she tapped lightly on the windowpane.

The boy nearly jumped, not expecting the sudden noise since not very many people could exactly see him. He turned toward the window and spotted a small young girl, not much older than his own little sister was, with bright blue eyes aimed directly toward him. Thinking it was a strange coincidence, he decided to ignore her.

When the girl tapped again, Jack turned to see that the eyes were still locked onto him. He slowly stood up before kneeling down on the snow-covered windowsill.

"You can…see me?" He asked quietly.

Though the windows in the castle were very thick, Elsa could still hear his faint question. She nodded a little, hoping that it wasn't because he didn't want to be seen. Instead of anger as the princess suspected, Jack's surprise changed to happiness.

"You have no idea how long it's been since someone has been able to see me!" Jack smiled, still really excited. However, it took him a while to realize that Elsa was looking at him like he was some bird that just flew into the window.

"Do you not know my name?" Jack asked, causing Elsa to raise an eyebrow. "…That's odd. Only people can see me if they believe in me. Maybe you read about me in some book?"

That made Elsa's eyes widen before she turned toward her book collection. Heading over, she pulled out one of her more recent books about folklore and started skimming through it. Though most of these were sometimes really boring stories, there were a few that stood out and she couldn't help but believe in. She looked down at her book before looking back up at the waving boy on the windowsill, comparing the two to see if there was some relation. Soon enough, she came across one particular entry that she kept returning to…

Jokul Frosti…The artist of frost and one of the many symbols of winter…No way…

She picked up the book and headed over to the windowsill and showed him the open book. Jack knelt down to read it. With a soft smile, Jack turned to her and nodded. Elsa set down the book before she dropped it and felt so…pleasantly surprised.

Here was Jokul Frosti, the spirit of winter, someone who she could relate to with her ice powers through most of her early childhood from the stories her parents told her and Anna, and he was right here on her windowsill…

She paused for a moment before she saw Jack press a hand to the window, creating a crackling sheet of decorative frost. He then started to write something in the ice.

_Jack…Frost…?_

Was that his real name? Probably the one of many he preferred to go by. She couldn't imagine anyone wanting to go by "Winter Sprite."

"Well what're you waiting for?" Jack said after Elsa moved back up to the window. Elsa raised an eyebrow, unsure what he was referring to.

"I figured you'd want to come outside and play for a little bit." Jack suggested. The young girl lowered her head after that and frowned. She shook her head slowly.

"What's wrong? Are you sick?" Jack asked. Elsa shook her head again.

"Hmm…will your parents not let you come outside?" That got a nod.

"How come?" He asked, wondering what was wrong to make a little girl not play outside. Jack could see the girl lightly tug on the pale blue gloves she wore. Maybe it was something to do with her health? But she didn't look sickly…

"You can tell me." Jack reassured her, getting her to turn her eyes back up toward his. She looked really nervous and Jack could sense it. He moved his hand toward an empty windowpane and smiled.

"I believe in you…" He added. Elsa turned toward the door with a nervous glance before nearing the window. She slipped off one of her gloves and pressed a finger to the glass. Within moments, the area around her finger started to freeze and cover in ice. Jack's eyes widened.

"Wow…!" He mouthed before Elsa took away her hand before the ice got worse. She didn't want to let her parents find out either…

"You're just like me! But…that doesn't make sense. You can't really be having a lot of fun just sitting in here all the time…"

Elsa sighed. "…I hurt my sister on accident. Now I have to hide my powers…for the good of everybody."

"Well obviously not for yourself. You're all cooped up inside here…" Jack replied, frowning a little. "Not having any fun…"

"But…Anna…"

"Hmm…well, how about you sneak out with me and we'll go have a little fun?" Jack offered, a grin forming on his face.

"But the window's locked…"

"Not to worry!" With that, he went over to the lock on the window and slipped a small breeze of cold wind through, shifting the lock and opening it. He gently opened the window before gently slipping inside and standing quietly on the floor. Elsa could now see that Jack was indeed not wearing any shoes.

"Aren't you cold?" Elsa asked, motioning to his feet. Jack laughed.

"Nah! The cold never really bothered me anyway." He said before realizing something. "Aw man, I'm so rude. What's your name?" He asked.

"E-Elsa…"

"Elsa…That's a pretty name." He grinned before looking around the rather large room, rather surprised with how big and yet so empty it was.

"Well do you have anything to wear for the cold?" Jack asked. Elsa nodded and picked out some clothes. To give her some privacy, Jack headed back toward the open window and moved to sit on the windowsill.

Elsa dressed up herself in some winter clothes, complete with a jacket, bots, and aqua blue scarf. She headed back toward Jack and lightly tapped his hand to get his attention.

"Hmm…well you're almost ready." He smirked before heading inside, looking around the room for a second. He headed to the white wooden wardrobe before finding what he was looking for. He pulled out a rather fluffy warm hat and set it gently on Elsa's head.

"Don't want Jack Frost nipping at your nose." He teased, making her laugh a little as he headed back toward the window, rather quickly as she shuffled across the floor in her winter outfit. Jack turned back toward her and held out his hand.

"Now let's have some fun!" He said as he helped pull her up to the windowsill before he started to fly upward into the sky along with the cold winter wind. Elsa laughed as she was pulled into the sky by his hand before she helped her onto his back. She held tightly around his neck as they laughed and flew through the cold snowing sky.

"This is amazing!" She cried before laughing, hugging Jack tightly.

"Oh you haven't seen anything yet!" He answered before heading down toward the hillside, creating a small sled out of ice on the snow and setting her down on it. With his wind powers, he pulled her down the snow-covered hill. She cried with delight as Jack led her down the hill, his feet skimming over the snow and his own ice powers tracing a path for her for the best speed but also to avoid any trees or dead ends.

"Hang on!" Jack cried as he led her up over a bump, causing her to fly through the air on her ice sled. Seeing the nearly frozen lake below, Elsa panicked a bit. The ice on top of that lake was nowhere near frozen. She was going to fall through!

"I gotcha! Don't worry!" Jack said as he began to skate onto the ice, creating beautiful ferns of ice and frost over the top of the lake, cementing the ice so that Elsa wouldn't slip through. Elsa found herself bumping onto the frozen lake and sliding out further onto the ice. Fearing that she would've fallen through, she slowly opened her eyes and saw that the lake was now covered with beautifully frosted ice. Elsa laughed and slowly stood up, starting to walk a little on the ice before wondering where Jack was. Before she could turn around, she found her eyes covered by rather pale hands.

"Jack!" She laughed as she tried to get out of his little game of guess who. At the sound of his name, Jack let go of her eyes and moved to slide in front of her. From the way he was moving over the ice, Elsa could swear he was skating. Skating with no feet too!

"Here you go!" He said as he aimed his crooked wooden staff to her shoes, forming thin ice skates for her.

"Wait what?" Elsa asked, unsure what was going on. "But I don't know how-"

"C'mon! You can do it! I'll teach you!" Jack laughed as he gently began to lead her over the ice, showing her how to skate with his own feet. Soon enough, Elsa began skating over the ice as Jack made sure that the lake remained covered with frosted ice.

Elsa laughed as she was finally skating over the ice and having just a fun time. She remembered reading stories about ballerinas and tried a few spins, which ended up with her falling over. But even so, Jack was always there to help her up, brush her off, and encourage her to try again. He really wanted her to have a fun time, and this was more than she could've ever asked for.

As she was getting tired, Elsa skated toward land and plopped herself down on her back into the snow, laughing as she looked up toward the snowing sky, having just a fun time. She slowly began to sit up when a snowball hit her square in the back. Elsa turned around to see Jack Frost in a tree nearby, grinning playfully while tossing a snowball up and down in his hand.

"Get back here Jack!" Elsa laughed as she got up and headed through the snow, gradually breaking off her ice skates before forming a snowball in her hand, feeling comfortable with using her powers for the moment. After all, it looked like Jack was clearly unaffected by the cold and snow. She threw the snowball his way, which he artfully dodged.

"Missed me!" He teased before he threw another snowball toward her. Elsa grinned and dodged that one before throwing a few more. Soon enough, they were hitting each other with snowballs and just having a fun time with their little snowball fight. They even started forming their own little snow forts and shields before throwing the snowballs again.

It wasn't long before the two fell back onto the snow, panting from running around and playing so hard. Elsa turned to Jack and saw that he was laughing lightly, lying flat back on the snow as warm puffs of air left him as he laughed.

"Thank you Jack…" Elsa laughed, getting him to turn back to her with his frigid blue eyes.

"Just glad I could make you happy." He answered. "And it may be difficult to sneak into North's workshop but I think I can persuade him to give you and your sister some really great presents this year."

"Wait…you know Julenissen?! He's real too?!"

"Julenissen?" Jack asked confused, not familiar with the terminology in Norway. "Well I know North brings presents to kids every Christmas if that helps describe him…"

"That's him! Julenissen!" Elsa cried excitedly. "Does he really have elves that help him make toys?"

"Oh yeah he does!" Jack laughed. "They also help him with the sleigh and bake him cookies. The yetis help run security and help keep people like me out of his workshop."

Elsa giggled. "Are you on his naughty list?"

"You're looking at the number one Naughty List record holder!" He answered proudly, forming a medal on his chest out of snow. Elsa laughed before looking up at the pale grey sky as the snowflakes came down even faster now.

"Thanks Jack…"

"Huh?"

"For letting me have so much fun…" Elsa smiled as she slowly sat up. "But…I'd better get home. I don't want my parents to worry or find out…"

"Alright. I'll help you up." He said as he held out a hand to her, lifting her onto his back in a piggy back ride as he rode the wind upward toward the castle. He listened to the girl's giggles in his ear as he flew through the cold sky. Finding the open window, Jack slowly and softly lowered himself down and stood on the windowsill. He gently and gradually set her down inside.

Thankfully there wasn't a lot of snow attached to Elsa's clothes by the time Jack flew her into her room so Elsa was able to change and put her clothes away without dropping a lot of melted snow on the floor.

"But Jack…will I ever see you again?" Elsa asked as she came back over to him, a saddened look on her face.

"Aw of course you'll see me." Jack said, turning back to her. "I may have to go for now, but as long as you believe in me, you'll be able to see me when I come back. And I always keep my promises." He smiled before slowly closing the window, using the wind to lock the latch since Elsa couldn't reach.

He gave her a serene yet carefree smile before the wind seemed to carry him away toward the mountains. Elsa waved him goodbye from her room and felt a bit of hope in her heart. And wonder as to what else she could do with her powers if she was able to control them like Jack.

As she headed back to her bed to sleep, Elsa wondered if she'd dream about that fun day with him again and if he would come back again. No matter what though, her memories with Anna and this day would never be forgotten. After all, she could conceal and not feel, but she could always remember the fun…


End file.
